Books, Bling, and Broadway
by Lcrazemag
Summary: Three one-shots for FaPezBerry week.
1. Table of Contents

_Books, Bling, and Broadway_: Fapezberry Week '12

A/N: Fapezberry, I love it. Whether it be a romantic cruise or a couple of friends on a yacht. But not only am I pressed for time to write in general, I'm still editing the final draft of _Alice in Zombieland_ for those who are waiting and working on the outline for the sequel _Alice Practice. _But I cant just not do Fapezberry week, so I came up with a compromise. I've chosen the themes I liked, and decided on three unrelated one shots.

Day2: Hogwarts and Day4: Quinntana to Fazpezberry 

_Something sexy this way comes__—_Santana is amused by the tiny brunette in her potions class who just cant seem to get them right. She convinces Quinn to help her study... and relax.

Day5: Charlie's Angels

_Angel's aren't supposed to be hot, though__—_Quinn Fabray is a private agent who can't seem to focus on her missions.

Day7: Jealousy

_Leaning to trust is just for children in school__—_Rachel is jealous of all the time Quinn and Santana get to spend together without her, so they make it up to her.


	2. Something Sexy This Way Comes

Santana tries not to giggle but... she's just so cute.

She's in her potions class right now, eyes stuck to the back of Rachel Berry's head, as the girl grumbles underneath her breath and a billow of green smoke—_that shouldn't have even generated smoke—_ floats up from her potions flask.

This really isn't a hard lesson at all. In fact, Professor Snape isn't even in the room at the moment, trusting the sixth year students to follow the simple instructions and finish the assignment in his absense.

Santana finished her three potions ten minutes ago, and with fifteen minutes left of this lesson she is tempted to help Rachel out so she doesn't fail or worse, get reprimanded by Professor Snape. He's so much harder on his own Slytherin students, even though he will vouch for them in a heartbeat against the other houses. He knew what it was liked to be judged by the green accents on their robes, how everyone just expected them all to go rogue, even though most of them were just good innocent kids. A Slytherin label from the sorting hat came with a legacy of pride, but could also sometimes be an unjust curse. Santana knew that they had to work twice as hard to prove themselves even today, so she studied hard to make her parents and her house proud.

She wanted to help Rachel out. Rachel was Slytherin too, so in turn, she'd really be helping herself. At least, that's how she tried to justify her desires to spend time with the adorable girl. Deep down, she knew that wasn't the only reason.

Santana had been finding herself drawn to Rachel. They were housemates, and were in the same year, but they weren't very close. Rachel's interests seemed to brew more theatrically than Santana's, her being the lead of the Frog Choir and a strong member of the drama department. She'd often hear the girl humming her scales as she studied in the common area, at times when the other students were out at Quiddich matches or at the pubs socializing. Santana noticed Rachel was driven and left very little time in her schedule for socializing. Maybe this was an opportunity to get to know her. Rachel would surely jump at the chance to improve her grade.

But then there's Quinn.

Don't misunderstand—Santana _loves _Quinn. Their families have been close since before they were born. They've been together since Santana was 14, Quinn being a year older. Quinn is an amazing girlfriend and her best friend. Santana loves her dearly. But Quinn.. she doesn't really understand what it like to be... an outcast. Even though they're so close, sometimes its intimidating being with someone so seemingly perfect. Quinn is absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, the leader of the seventh year class academically, the captain of her Quiddich team... she's the envy of young wizards everywhere. She's a Fabray, part of a family who's legacy shines excellence. They're all Ravenclaw. Santana's own family? All Slytherin. And while that brand has never drawn a rift between the two, Santana can't help but admit that sometimes their worlds—_the expectations, the talk, the looks—_ are just different. She'd never bring this up with Quinn though, she knows it would probably offend her that Santana feels this way.

But then there's Rachel.

Rachel would probably understand all of it. Rachel's own biological mother, Shelby Cochran, is a known memeber of the Death Eaters. Rachel hasn't even had contact with her since she was born, but her invitation to Hogwarts was such a huge controversy that it was impossible for Rachel to seperate her name from Shelby's. Santana didn't think that was fair at all. She'd had some rogue wizards in her family line as well, and she was firmly of the belief that nurture trumps nature, and that everyone makes their own choices and decisions. She wished that was a more popular belief in the wizarding world, but unfortunately they had too much evidence on the contrary stacked against them.

Santana was broken out of her thoughts by the chiming of the Clock Tower, signalling the end of class. She watched as Rachel let out an exasperated sigh, giving up on her potions to pack her things for her next class. Lucky for Rachel, Professor Snape hadn't returned to grade their potions, and most students were already filing out of the room. Santana wanted to catch Rachel before she left, and moved with urgency to intercept her exit.

"Hey, Berry" She smiled widely at Rachel, who startled at the interruption.

Rachel slowed her steps, allowing Santana to pace beside her. "Oh, hello Santana. How can I help you? Unfortunately if it's about today's lesson I wont be of any assistance. I found that last potion to be quite frustrating." She grimaced, clutching her books closer to her chest as she picked up her pace.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Santana replied. "I noticed you were having a hard time, and I wanted to offer you a little help."

Rachel paused, her brow furrowed. "Is this a trick?" She asked, "Why would you want to help me? You've barely spoken to me, in fact, the last time you said a word to me was before first year on the train. I asked to sit in your car with Quinn Fabray and you said 'sure dwarf, but no talking.'"

This was true. Santana had always been closed off to anyone who wasn't Quinn or her muggle friend back home, Brittany. She also remembered charging Rachel a chocolate frog for having the pleasure of sitting with them but she though it wise not to bring that up.

"Okay listen," Santana said, raising her arms disarmingly. "Quinn helps me study every Thursday evening to make sure I'm caught up in all my lessons. Maybe you could join us?"

Rachel considered the invitation, chewing on her lip and juking right to avoid a collision with a very large male student in the hall. "Um, aren't you two.. together? Are you sure she'd want me to invade your alone time? She probably cherishes it, being that you are in different houses and years, you can't possibly see each other very often.."

Santana conceded that point, and made a mental note to persuade Quinn to go along with all of this. "She won't mind. We spend our meals together everyday, and after Quiddich on Saturdays we spend all day together. Its not a problem." Santana smiled as they came to a halt in front of Rachel's next class.

"Okay..." Rachel sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful for the opportunity to improve in this subject." She glanced into the classroom before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and offering Santana a shy smile. "Thank you, Santana. I guess I'll see you Thursday?"

"Excellent," Santana smiled. "We meet in Ravenclaw lecture hall. They don't really like us there but they won't dare argue with Quinn about it."

—

"Rachel who?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow towards Santana. She was late coming to dinner after Quiddich practice, and was currently brutally targeting a massive B.L.T. She claimed that kicking ass on the field made her hungry, but Santana knew that was just an excuse for her unladylike relationship with bacon. Santana had used her girlfriend's distraction with her meal to bring up the invitation.

"Rachel Berry.." Santana murmured, defiantly meeting Quinn's stare.

"Rachel Berry, as in, daughter of Shelby Cochran?" Quinn challenged.

Santana winced and nodded.

"Santana, are you sure you should be spending so much extra time with her?" Quinn asked, it was almost a command, Santana bristled.

"Why?" She growled "because of what people might think? Because she has the potential to go rogue?" She argued.

Quinn sighed at the direction the conversation was heading in. She gently placed her sandwich back onto its plate, and wiped her mouth and hands on a napkin. She then turned on the bench facing Santana, and grabbed her girlfriend's hands into her own. She knew this was a sensitive topic. "I'm not trying to offend you, baby." she said, almost hypnotizing Santana with her piercing hazel eyes. "I can understand why you might be _drawn_ to someone like her.." leaned forward and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. "But it sounds to me," a kiss on the opposite cheek, "like there's more going on."

Santana cursed the fact that Quinn could so clearly read through her motives. She might be inherently cunning and dare she admit _manipulative,___but Quinn could definitely hold her own. She was certain that of not for the blood legacy Quinn would make an excellent Slytherin. She adverted her gaze as Quinn smirked at her with that damn eyebrow.

"Hmm.." Quinn hummed, still smirking at Santana. "Tell me, Tana, should I be jealous? I think you have a little crush."

Santana pulled her hands away from her smug girlfriend and growled. Quinn chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Quinn said, turning forward and tending her sandwich again. "Is she cute? I mean, Shelby's soul is forever lost but at least she's hot." Quinn mused around a big bite.

Santana glared at her girlfriend. "Could you please stop bringing up Shelby? And Rachel's kind of a hobbit but she's really cute. She's got these doe eyes that get all huge when she's emotional.."

Quinn snorted. "You're lucky I'm into cute little brunettes. Otherwise, I'd have to punish you for emotionally cheating on me." She said as she leaned over and nipped at Santana's neck.

Santana laughed. She knew exactly how possessive Quinn could be, and had encountered her jealous side earlier in their relationship. But also knew _Quinn,_ and she knew that Quinn wasn't threatened in the least by _Rachel Berry_, and probably viewed this as an opportunity to hook up with _two _hot brunettes. She knew for a fact that Quinn was totally into the type as well, if her crush on now alum Hermione Granger was anything to go by. That high strung, borderline-obnoxious, ambitious personality was right up Quinn's alley. Maybe _she _should be jealous, and she probably would be if she didn't know that Quinn Fabray was hopelessly in love with her. The fact that she risked her family's legacy of purity to be with her was enough to attest to that.

She didn't notice Quinn's smirk as she stuffed the last of her sandwich in her mouth.

—

Santana sat in the candle-lit auditorium watching as Rachel belted out a solo. She was supposed to meet her after her Frog Choir rehearsal but she was enticed by Rachel's voice and wanted to watch. She'd watched them perform before, but never had she had the chance to witness Rachel so completely in her element, bossing arround the other memebers and ordering elements they needed to fix. She'd even flat out told one girl that she was sharp and that she's in desperate need of tonality lessons. Santana choked on a laugh. She knew if it had been her the dwarf was raining down on she'd have been pissed and told her to shove it, but watching Rachel be all crazy diva on her team was kind of sexy.

She was a little spitfire. Its was sexy as hell.

It was a major turn on for Santana, that hot assertive confidence. She used to crash Quinn's Quiddich practices to watch her do her thing. Then Quinn told her she was no longer allowed to spectate because knowing that Santana was there, turned on from watching her lead her team, was fucking sexy.. and distracting.

But unlike Quinn, it was hard to take Rachel seriously. She was incredibly cute, and smaller than all of her team mates—even the lower classmen. She would stomp her foot when she was frustrated, and she threatened to storm out twice already. Santana knew that it was maybe a bit condescending, but she was highly amused at Rachel's antics. She seemed so.. off balance. She really was the most talented singer there, but she wasn't a very effective leader. She was confident, assertive, and well... _right._ But she didn't have command over the team.

Seems like Rachel was unravelling in more than one area. Santana wondered why.

She headed outside the auditorium so she wouldn't be caught spying, and waited on Rachel by the door. It wasn't long before Rachel stormed by her and Santana caught her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Rachel jumped and turned to face her attacker. "Oh my God! Santana! You frightened me!" She accused, still riding high on the adrenaline from storming out. "What are you doing here?" She breathed.

"Today is Thursday," Santana chuckled. "We have a study date, remember?"

Rachel extracted herself from Santana's hold. "Yes, with your _girlfriend."_ She said pointedly.

Santana smirked. "You need to relax. Quinn's amazing, and she's going to like you. She's actually excited to meet you." She said as they headed towards Ravenclaw hall.

"Yeah, right." Rachel snorted. "Why would _Quinn Fabray _be interested in anything having to do with me? But then, I'm not sure why you are either. I'm honestly just hoping that the two prettiest girls at Hogwarts aren't plotting to curse me as an experiment or something.." she trailed off.

Santana sighed, and they paused outside the lecture hall. "Look, if you tell anyone I said this, I'll have to deny it for the sake of my reputation as bitch, but" she looked around dramatically and smiled at Rachel, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I think you're special. I know what its like to feel like an outcast. And maybe people aren't so bold to be rude about my heritage to my face, but I suppose that's where the bitchiness helps. We have a lot in common, Rachel, and I honestly just want to get to know you."

Rachel could accept that. Santana was right about them being similar in a social sense. But, "what about Quinn? I know she likes _you,_ but..."

"She loves me." Santana stated confidently. "And she knows that I like you, so she will like you too."

When they walked into the room, Quinn was lounging in one of the seats, her heeled boots up on the long desk. She was reading what looked like a biography of one of her ancestors. When she looked up she caught Rachel's eye and smirked, raising that _eyebrow._

"Well, something _sexy _this way comes. Nice of you to join us, Ms. Berry." She said.

Rachel blushed.

—

Quinn was actually all business when it came to studying. For the first hour, she'd left Santana and Rachel to work on their own, having finished her own homework beforehand.

Santana caught Quinn watching Rachel vent out her frustrations by furrowing her brow, scratching out notes with her pens, and making frustrated little sighs. But instead of stepping in and offering assistance, Quinn seemed content to amusedly watch Rachel struggle. Santana frowned. She glared at Quinn and Quinn's grin widened when she caught her eye.

Quinn cursed Santana's pen to discreetly write her a message in her notebook.

_"I know what the problem is, and it isn't the material"_

Santana looked up at Quinn confusedly. Quinn motioned for her to read the next message.

_"You were right, she's incredibly cute."_

This time Santana frowned in Quinn's direction. Quinn wrote again.

_"She can't focus because she's on edge, babe. She needs to relaxxx" _Santana glanced at Rachel. Oh. When she returned her gaze to Quinn, Quinn winked at her.

"Hey, Rachel?" Quinn husked.

Rachel stopped her pen strokes and turned to look at Quinn. "Yes, Quinn?"

Quinn grinned. "I can see you're having some trouble there. Will you let me help?"

"Please.." Rachel sighed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Do you think Santana is attractive, Rachel?" Quinn asked with a tilt to her head.

Rachel's eyes widened comically. "O-of course, I mean, y-you both are absolutely stunning b-but I haven't tried anything with her Quinn! I promise! I wouldnt—"

"Racheeel.." Quinn drawled. "I'm trying to help here, and you're not really being receptive to my assistance." Santana watched the scene silently.

Rachel blinked. "I-I don't understand, Quinn."

Quinn hummed. "Santana told me that you're a smart girl. I'm also aware that this is one of the simpler lessons in potions. I've deduced that the problem is not that you aren't understanding the material, its that you're just too _frustrated all the time_ that you can't focus long enough to grasp what you're learning." During her explaination, Quinn crept closer to Rachel and stood behind her chair. She leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let me help.."

Rachel groaned. Quinn was so hypnotic with that voice. It was like she was charming Rachel or something. Rachel felt her her heart rate spike and her skin was buzzing.

Santana watched as Quinn negotiated her way into Rachel's panties. It was almost like watching a lion corner a rabbit or something. She knew first hand that Rachel never stood a chance, and she briefly wondered if Quinn somehow managed to plant this idea in her head all along...

"Santana, come here baby." Quinn demanded. Santana was almost sure now that Quinn _did _plant this into her head. Quinn looked like she wanted to _eat _Rachel. She rounded the table as Quinn lifted Rachel up onto the table. Rachel squealed as her ass hit the top. "I want you to kiss Rachel, help her _relax_ a little."

Santana stepped between Rachel's hanging legs and grabbed her hips. She paused to get Rachel's consent to the action, and when Rachel nodded, she firmly pressed their lips together.

Rachel's lips were soft and a little unsure, but soon she relaxed into the kiss. Santana vaguely registered Quinn behind her pulling her robe from her shoulders.

Quinn quickly removed all their robes and climbed up on the table behind Rachel. She stretched out her legs and lifted Rachel slightly so that she could reposition her to straddle her lap, and hook Rachel's ankles around her calves. Once she positioned Rachel where she wanted her, she worked on removing her sweater and tie. She interrupted their kiss to lift the sweater vest over Rachel's head, but was pleased to see that once the obstruction was cleared, Rachel dove right back in. She even attempted to wrap her legs around Santana's, but moaned upon the discovery that they were trapped by Quinn's.

Rachel could feel Quinn untucking her dress shirt, but kissing Santana felt so good that she didn't care. Quinn said she would help and, so far this was just what she needed. She felt like she could trust her judgement for the moment, and let her do what she thought was necessary.

Santana liked kissing Rachel. It was so different than kissing Quinn. Quinn was always in such control of everything that Santana had no choice but to follow her lead. And usually she loved it, but this was good too. Rachel was kissing her with as much assertion as Santana gave, but Santana felt like it was a distribution of power somewhat. It felt like Rachel was not only exploring her tongue, but she was letting and encouraging Santana to explore too. It was awesome. Until Rachel squeaked and pulled back.

"Quinn.." Rachel moaned.

Santana looked down and saw Quinn's hands moving under Rachel's skirt. Oh. She redirected her kisses to Rachel's jaw, and trailed them down the front of collarbone, to the top of her lace bra. She reached up and tugged down both cups with her index fingers, exposing Rachel's nipples. She rubbed them as she kissed her neck, feeling Rachel squirm.

"This okay Rachel?" Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Yesss.." Rachel moaned. "It feels so good."

"Do you ever touch yourself... here," Quinn asked, Rachel jerking at the word _here. _Quinn used her legs to spread Rachel's wider. "You're incredibly wet, you've probably been soaked all week.."

Santana moaned at the erotic scene in front of her. She was 95% sure now that this was somehow Quinn's idea. She caught Quinn's eye behind Rachel's head and Quinn fucking smirked at her. _She just knew! _Santana shook her head to herself, once again wondering how the _hell_ Quinn avoided being sorted into Slytherin where she obviously belonged.

Whatever. She's just happy Quinn's into Rachel too. They worked together teasing Rachel's body until the girl tensed and shook with an orgasm. Rachel moaned loudly into Santana's mouth at her release, and Santana thought it was ridiculously hot.

When Rachel recovered, Quinn told her that she could come study with them whenever she needed to.

Rachel blushed and _thanked her._

—

"Admit it Quinn!" They were sitting in the stands on the Quiddich field. The match wasn't for another hour and Quinn was smugly sipping a strawberry milkshake. Santana had brought them food before the game. It was also her way of trying to bribe answers out of Quinn.

Quinn chuckled. "Alright, fine okay? I did it." She held her hands up to placate her excited girlfriend.

"What exactly did you do? How did you _Inception _me like that? Do I even have a crush on Rachel?" Santana whined.

"Oh, you do." Quinn grabbed her and pulled her into her lap. "Don't be mad okay? Because I kind of violated your mind a little, but I was worried about you and I didn't know what else to do." Quinn placed a kiss on Santana's neck.

"What did you charm me with?" Santana questioned.

"I didn't.. charm you exactly." Quinn sighed. "You'd been murmuring in your sleep for the last few Saturday sleepovers, and you were fitful. I just wanted to help you baby, and I knew you wouldn't talk to me about it. I sort of used a light _Legilimens _charm to figure out what was ailing you. I know it was wrong, but I love you and I honestly only wanted to help."

Santana frowned. Quinn was rooting around in her head? "What the fuck, Quinn?"

"It was just a peak, I swear. But I caught that you'd been feeling alone, and that you thought Rachel might understand. But it was clear that you wouldn't consider approaching her without a little push" Quinn nuzzled her neck and tightened her grip around her waist. "I was honestly a little jealous that you felt you couldn't come to me, but I understood, baby. This could be good for you and Rachel."

Santana snickered. "You just want to have two hot girls on your arms, Q."

Quinn smiled into her girlfriends neck, then raised to nibble her ear. "That too. I figured it was for a good cause..."

"Mhmm," Santana smiled. "So then what?"

"I may have watched you both and realized that she was crushing on you too." Quinn grinned. "From there it was a simple as whispering in your ear while you slept about how cute Rachel Berry is until you found an opening. _Oh the power of suggestion_.."

Santana smacked her thigh. "I should be angry that you played me Q.."

Quinn looked contrite. "I know. It wont happen again, I promise. I love you."

Santana decided that she'd let it slide just this once, because the ends _may_ have slightly justified the means. _Just this once._

"Well would you look at that..." Quinn smiled, nudging Santana to look towards the figure of the approaching Rachel Berry. They could see the smile from where they sat. "I guess she finished the potions assignment this afternoon. I may have suggested she come to the game if she did."

She did.


	3. Angels Aren't Supposed to be Hot, Though

Quinn Fabray is the best.

Working for the Charlie Townsend Agency is an elite privilege. When it was founded, the agency made great strides for women, giving them an opportunity to do great things with their police academy training instead of graduating to become a switch board operator or a police assistant. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with those positions, but they were the usual designation for women regardless of academy training. All of the agents in the agency were the top female students of their class, scouted and vetted by Charlie himself. He was always some sort of an enigma, no one really having a clear idea of who he was, or what he looked like. It's been rumored that _he _might even secretly be a _she._

But Quinn didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she was the best agent in the entire angel network. She had all the medals and bonuses in the world to show for it. Also, she wasn't very modest about it.

It was with a cocky swagger that she strolled through the office with a maple bacon donut in her mouth and an Expresso in her hand. She was a couple minutes late because she had a _hot_ shower that ran a little over this morning, but it wasn't her fault! She couldn't just refuse her sexy model guest shower sex. I mean, the lady was a _model. _A short brunette with dark skin and a sexy mouth and even though she can't quite remember what her name was she remembers the important things, like _dat ass._

If Quinn wasn't already a Christian she'd probably make _dat ass _her God and worship it daily. But since she is she'll probably have to repent for worshipping it this morning.

—

"Fabray, nice of you to join us half an hour late." Quinn's supervisor, Schuester sneered.

Quinn figured he was probably just jealous that Quinn was the favorite. It happens. Or he's probably just got his dick in a bend cause Quinn gets more female attention than he does. Whatever the reason, dude is always on her about irrelevant complaints and trying to lecture her about teamwork and professional conduct. Whatever. Quinn knows its got more to do with that cute red head agent he had his eye on that Quinn had dinner with last week. And _dessert. And breakfast. _It was a little weird watching her clean her apartment though, but she did an excellent job so Quinn can't complain. She actually thanked her and sent flowers the next morning.

"Busy morning," Quinn stated breezily, dropping unceremoniously into one of the chairs at the conference table. She hadn't noticed the other two agents sitting across from her yet, unamused by her disregard for punctuality. "What's the situation for today?"

Schuester glared at her "Before you rudely interrupted, I was debriefing Agents Berry and Lopez here about the current mission. They will be working with you to—"

"No thank you." Quinn interrupted. "I've never needed back-up and I don't need it now."

Agent Berry scoffed at the dismissal. Agent Lopez snorted in amusement. Schuester looked like he was turning into a tomato.

Quinn finished her donut.

"How completely unprofessional!" Agent Berry argued. "You show up tardy to an important meeting, failing to offer any apologies and rudely eating pastries, and then you have the nerve to undermine our importance to this mission? I'll have you know—"

"Agent Berry" Schuester groaned. "Please, if I could continue.."

Agent Lopez snickered.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk at the outburst, "Agent Berry, is it? Pleasure to meet you. I'm _Elite _Agent Quinn Fabray" she said, blantly leering at her peers. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Agent Lopez."

"Pleasure's all mine Blondie." Agent Lopez smirked.

Schuester was extremely annoyed. "Guys, could we just—"

"I'm not certain I want to be subjected to the _displeasure _of working with you." Agent Berry continued haughtily. "If this is how you operate—"

"Excuse me? The title _Elite Agent Fabray_ speaks for itself—"

"Guys—"

They were interrupted by a loud whistle. Everyone turned their attention to Agent Lopez. "Schuester, why don't you send us an email containing the details. I'm sure Agent Berry and I can bring _Elite Agent Fabray_ up to speed on the basic objectives." She said with a smoldering gaze in Quinn's direction.

Schuester groaned in annoyance. "Fine, meeting adjourned then."

As he was walking out of the office, Quinn called out to him "Tell Emma I said hi!" And laughed when she heard him crash into something around the corner.

—

They were headed to Peru.

There was black market salesman there trying to sell off stolen organs.. and diamonds. Apparently he had his hand in many trades. His name was Kurt Hummel and he was described as an affluent man with a penchant for fashion, fine jewels, and stolen body parts. Quinn didn't question it, some people were just weird. She didnt want to question how a person got into the organ business. Anyway, he did most of his dealings through his right hand man, Blaine Anderson, and had a full head of security led by a man named Dave Karofsky. He was holding a party for his step-brother Finn in Lima, Peru which served as an auction table for his... merchandise.

At least, that's the gist of what Quinn could pick up from their debriefing. She could hardly concentrate because as soon as Schuester left them to their own devices, Agent Lopez immediately attempted to calm Agent Berry by leaning over to sensually whisper something in her ear, while keeping her eyes on Quinn. Quinn could tell a seduction attempt from a mile away, and she was currently on the receiving end of one. Since that little stunt, Quinn couldn't keep her mind off the two Agents wondering about their relationship and whether they'd be down for a third. Because Quinn was _so very into that._

So they were currently on a Angels jet to Lima and Quinn was watching the two brunettes' interactions with each other. Agent Berry had her hand stroking Agent Lopez's hair while she rested her head on her shoulder. Quinn was trying to focus on her mission folder that Schuester provided but it was proving to be a failed attempt. Quinn may not outwardly present it but she did take her job at the agency very seriously. She was the best for a reason, she just liked snubbing the male staff members who were constantly looking down on her because she was a woman. She wasn't sure why they even chose to work for the agency if they were just going to be intimidated by women who earned a better living and did more meaningful work than they did. And she was absolutely tired of every pre-pubescent frat boy that applied for the job solely to work around hot women thinking they had a shot with her _regardless _of her extremely lesbian reputation. It was infuriating. But she was, indeed, a professional so she decided the best way to sate her curiosity would be to just ask.

Agent Berry was aware that Elite Agent Fabray was subtly watching them. She wanted to stay annoyed at the cocky behavior the woman was exhibiting but she couldn't deny her accolades. Elite Agent Fabray was also the _prettiest girl she'd ever met_—other than Santana—but she was a lot more than that. Agent Berry knew that beautiful women like herself who worked in a male dominated field often needed to build up walls to protect themselves from the constant pestering of their male peers. It was why she chose to accept her invitation into this agency. She and Santana had encountered the misogenistic attitudes of the other students day one at the police academy. She could only imagine what it must have been like for someone as beautiful as Elite Agent Fabray. Her superior performance there definitely wouldn't have gained her any fans.

Agent Berry also couldn't deny her attraction to Elite Agent Fabray. If her looks and skill weren't already enough, she couldn't help but be enticed by the way the woman portrayed a graceful dominance about her. Her behavior towards Schuester had been rude, but Schuester was also an ass. Agent Berry hoped that Elite Agent Fabray would be much more respectful towards those who deserved it since she commanded so much of it herself.

Agent Berry caught Elite Agent Fabray's eye when she glanced in their direction again. She decided to give the woman a disarming smile, to show that there were no hard feelings left over from their meeting that morning.

Quinn smiled back. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot this morning. I apologize for being so dismissive of you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Its okay, Fabray" Agent Berry replied. "I must admit, you did bring a little excitement into what was otherwise a very lackluster meeting."

Quinn laughed. "Schuester can be a little obnoxious at times. I'm not really sure what his job is. He seems to think he's a life coach or something, but he fails to apply his own lectures." Quinn snarked. "You can call be Quinn, by the way."

"Alright then, _Quinn._" Rachel smirked. "Then I suppose I could allow you to call me _Rachel._ I am supposed to be trusting you with my life with this mission, after all. We could at least be as _intimate_ as a first name basis."

Quinn's eyebrow raised at Rachel's chosen adjective. She glanced at Agent Lopez again, but she seemed to be sleeping. "So you two been.. _partners_.. for long?"

Rachel snorted at Quinn's attempt at subtlety. "Yes, we have. We grew up together in Ohio and wanted to do something spectacular with our otherwise boring lives. We went into the police academy praying for an Angels invite and worked hard for it. We were seperated until recently because I was working undercover as a Broadway actress for five years, while Santana had missions in Russia and Japan. We were ecstatic to be _partnered_ together for this mission." She finished with a wink.

"Oh wait! That's where I've seen you! You starred in the revival of _Funny Girl._" Quinn scrunched her eyebrows. "That's odd that they would have an agent in such a spotlighted position."

"Yes well," Rachel sighed. "Its also why I've been blocked from nation cases. I'm strictly international from now on. Unless of course, I agree to cosmetic surgery so they can change my outward appearance. But I refuse to get a nose job." Rachel growled.

"You're gorgeous." Quinn blurted. "I mean, I agree with your decision. I would hate for them to take away from your natural beauty."

Rachel smiled, accepting the compliment but couldn't help teasing Quinn. "You're quite the charmer _Elite Agent Fabray._ But maybe you should finish up that assignment folder."

"I am." Quinn retorted. She returned her eyes to the folder in her lap but couldn't hide her smile.

—

In order to infiltrate the party, Rachel was supposed to act as bait. She was meant to distract Finn Hudson and gain access into the mansion, then scope out the area and provide intel to Santana and Quinn so they could then enter and locate Kurt Hummel and his clientele. Finn's knowledge of the business dealings going on was unconfirmed, but the agency believed that he truly thinks his step brother is just throwing him a party. A random party. Probably to celebrate his awesomeness. His portfolio stated that he wasn't very bright.

They were on the lookout for Hummel and Anderson, and needed to avoid Karofsky. When Rachel got inside she needed to find him, and inform Quinn and Santana of his whereabouts. This mission would run smoothly without his interference.

They were sitting in a jet black Lincoln MKZ with dark windows. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off Rachel. They were supposed to be solidifying the plan one more time so that everyone was on the same page, but _Rachel._

She was wearing a shimmering tan gown that matched her skin tone, that made her look like she was wearing a gown made of tiny diamonds. Her hair was in waves down her back, but pulled up in the front so as to not cover any part of her gorgeous face. Her brown eyes were enhanced by the copper colored eyeliner she was wearing, and her eyelashes were lengthened by dark mascara. Her lips were plump and shiny with pink lipstick topped off with a jewel gloss. If Finn didn't notice her immediately, he's just gay.

Hell, Hummel would probably notice her first.

Santana was amused by Quinn's lustful reactions to Rachel. She drove the car up to the entrance so that Rachel could make her way inside. She and Quinn were both dressed in black agency issued stealth attire and wore high ponytails. They needed to be as inconspicuous as possible while they scaled they building in the dark. They only had to wait for Rachel to give them the word.

Santana leaned over to give Rachel a quick peck before she got out. "Be careful, okay?"

"You too, baby" Rachel replied, before turning her attention to Quinn. _"Fabray" _she winked, and then opened the door and accepted the hand of a gentlemen escorting guests inside.

"Hot damn.." Quinn murmured, cutting her eyes to Santana's reflecting back at her in the rear view mirror.

Santana smirked "See something you like, _Elite Agent Fabray?"_

It was going to be a long night.

—

Quinn loved women. There was no doubt about that. But good lord, she'd never allowed herself to be _this_ distracted while on a mission. She was currently hanging off the side of a building for Gods sake! But come on! she'd made the mistake of letting Santana lead the line up the wall and now _dat ass _was _right there._ And okay, maybe Quinn had never considered how lucky she truly was to be handed solo missions because at this rate she had no choice but to believe that if she had be previously taunted by hot bodies literally _dangling _a few feet front of her she'd be fucking up missions left and right. Those standard issue pants fit Santana's ass like a _glove._ Quinn wanted to reach out and squeeze _dat ass_. But as much as a lecherous _ass _she was in her mind she'd never disrespect another woman that way. But asking her to control her thoughts was a little too much to _ass_. Erm, _ask_.

Santana was highly aware of Quinn's internal struggle and was enjoying it immensely, but her girl needed them to be alert for her safety. However she couldn't help but add an extra sway to her hips as she ascended the wall with Quinn right behind her. Quinn wasn't paying attention to her own movement and mistakenly grabbed the wrong clip, almost sending herself careening into the bushes below. Santana chucked to herself as she heard Quinn exhale deeply and mumble to herself.

"Fabray, is something wrong down there?" She asked quietly, glancing beneath herself at Quinn.

"No, everything's fine." Quinn mumbled, reattaching the hook and pulling herself upright.

"It'd be great if you could focus then." Santana retorted smugly.

Quinn was thankful the woman couldn't see her blush in the dark.

—

Rachel had gotten in relatively easy.

"Finn's harmless" her voice whispered through the ear piece. "Other than being kind of handsy, he's not an issue. He seems to be completely under the impression that Hummel brought him on a vacation or something and that this party is simply a celebration. He's been gushing about his step brother all night. He's a bit hammered."

Quinn snickered. "What a dumb-ass.."

"Have you been able to locate Karofsky?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied. "You two should have no problem sneaking in from where you are. Karofsky hasn't left Hummel's side all night and he is currently mingling with his clients with Anderson hanging off his arm. If you get in upstairs before they get up there, I'm almost certain he will leave Karofsky at the door, and you'll be able to ambush Hummel from inside."

"Okay baby, Fabray and I will make our way to Hummel's suite. Keep us posted on their location, and be careful with Sasquach. I know you can handle him but he's four times your size."

Rachel giggled quietly. "I'm fine, sweetheart. You just look out for _Elite Agent Fabray"_

"Hey!"

—

They were cramped together watching the exchange through the slats of an air shaft. Santana was prone against the vent with Quinn practically on top of her. It was the only way they could both see out of the small window.

Quinn was trying her damnedest to focus on the mission and ignore the ass pressing into her groin. This was nothing short of torture, and they hadn't covered this shit in the academy.

Hummel was sitting on an expensive couch across from a potential buyer, with his arm around Anderson. It looked like their relationship was actually a lot more _personal _that they were previously led to believe. Anderson was being petted like an obedient little puppy at the moment while Kurt talked his way into a deal.

They just needed to either hear an agreement or see a handshake. Then they could act. They knew it was unlikely that the merchandise would be present during the transaction but they needed a confirmation of purchase. They'd bugged the room earlier to get audio evidence to support an arrest. If they got what they needed a team of agents would copter in and bust up this party.

Santana could feel Quinn's laboured breaths on the back of her neck. Quinn was trying to be perfectly still to decrease the invasiveness of the intimate position. Santana kept her eyes and her ears on Hummel but couldn't resist pressing back into Quinn with a smirk.

Quinn's breath hitched. Santana swallowed a chuckle. Okay, they needed to focus.

But Quinn had been tempted and couldn't fight a responding grind.

"Fabray?"

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the time or the place."

"You started it—"

"And I wouldn't be opposed to finishing it, at an appropriate time."

Quinn choked on her spit and coughed, and the noise echoed in the metal shaft. The men in the room paused, until Kurt placated them with an assumption that it was just pipes groaning. Quinn gulped and thanked God that she hadn't just compromised their position.

—

After they made the call for backup they met up with Rachel outside the mansion as it was being raided by agents. They watched as multiple guests were arrested along with Hummel and his men.

"The _best,_ huh?" Santana said smugly. Quinn's cheeks were bright red and she smiled contritely.

"So, uh.. about earlier." Quinn mumbled. She had no idea where the bashfulness was coming from. She was usually such a boss with the ladies. She cleared her throat and straightened her spine. "Let me take you ladies out to dinner, it's the least I could do for almost fucking up the mission."

Rachel and Santana smiled at the uncharacteristically shy agent. "Dinner sounds lovely, Quinn." Rachel said.

"Maybe then we can help you learn to focus on the task at hand" Santana whispered hotly in her ear.

"I agree," Rachel said, molding her body into Quinn's other side. "You seemed rather distracted tonight."

Quinn groaned. Maybe she was the best. But she so wouldn't mind being _partnered _with these two again. Consequences be damned!

In fact, she was ridiculously_ into that_.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the perverse combination of feminism and womanizing in this fic, lol.


	4. Learning to trust is just for children

Rachel knew she had a _green_ personality.

Seriously. She was very active in the animal rights community, a current member of the Young Environmentalists club, submitted an original song to a "Save the Horses" campaign to stop mistreatment of horses in the horse-drawn carriage industry, frequently monitored her carbon footprint, and she was a proud vegan. But those things were irrelevant.

She could also admit that she was prone to irrational bouts of jealousy sometimes.

But its not that simple. Rachel Barbra Berry is an acheiver. She works hard at any goal she sets her mind to, and _rarely_ ever fails to meet any bar she sets for herself. So its not often that she has to envy anyone else, because if she wants something they have, she simply works at it until shes good enough to take it from them.

Broadway is a competitive career! Rachel wont apologize for being ambitious.

And her girlfriends never ask her to. They love her for who she is, crazy half baked schemes and all. Except for that one time that shan't be mentioned involving a girl named Sunshine, Rachel has been keeping her behavior in check. Well... yeah, _mostly_.

That's not the whole story though. See, Rachel was raised by two gay Dads that enforced the belief that you _can _always get what you want. They're extremely supportive of her Broadway dreams and her talent, and anytime she's ever wanted something, they've delievered. Even when she came to them and told them that she wanted to date _both _Quinn Fabray _and_ Santana Lopez. Her Dads simply raised their eyebrows and gave her nervous smiles and told her if she could convince them both that it would be a mutually beneficial relationship for all involved, it was very possible.

Which for Rachel, also meant probable.

She knew Quinn would be an easy sell. Quinn's been drawing pictures of her on every available space since middle school like an obsessed Leo DiCaprio in _Titanic. _One time, Rachel was sitting behind her in Pre-Calc and was about to ask Quinn for a glance at her notes, but when she peeked over her shoulder she saw something that looked vaguely like a an anime Rachel demonstrating obtuse angles with her legs for an anime Quinn. And that was only the first time! The second time she took a peek during one of their English classes where she sat with Quinn, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a detailed illustration of anime Quinn ravishing anime Rachel with a strap on while she had her hand under another unfinished character's Cheerio skirt. Needless to say, Quinn would be easy. Rachel also got some new images to add to her nightly fantasy reel.

Santana was a bit more challenging. Rachel couldn't remember many encounters she'd shared with Santana, but all the ones she could recall involved her unique attire.

_"Did anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls on 'To Catch a Predator'?"_

_"Well, congratulations. Normally you dress like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark specific fetish but I actually dig this look. Yay."_

_"I hope that's not one of the requirements for Regionals because with Berry in those tights, we don't stand a chance."_

Okay so none of those were _really _positive, but they told Rachel three very important things—

1. Santana paid attention to her clothing, and by default, her body.

2. Santana liked the naughty school girl look.

3. Santana had an aversion to Rachel's tights, _probably because she liked her legs._

So Rachel used this data, created a few powerpoints to sell the plan to herself, and presented herself with a failproof plan to seduce Quinn and Santana. She did a little research and dressed up like a character named _Kagome _from a cartoon called _Inuyasha,_ cause she figured she'd kill two birds with one stone. Obviously, it was a successful endeavor. _Duh_.

But there was one thing she didn't count on when she thought it would be awesome to have two hot cheerleader girlfriends. Quinn and Santana have a _lot_ in common. They have common interests that Rachel doesn't share, like cheerleading—_although she loves what it does to their bodies,_ and scary zombie movies, and videogames, and even though they both will deny it backwards and sideways—studying.

Rachel kind of feels apathetic towards all those things. So Santana and Quinn have kind of stopped trying to get her involved. They tried including her in one of their practices on the trampoline, and Rachel almost injured her nose when she flew off after a jump that was a little too enthusiastic. They invited her to watch _28 Weeks Later _one night at Quinn's while Judy was supposedly out with friends, and Rachel screamed bloody murder and almost peed her pants when she went downstairs for a glass of water and found the woman stumbling around in the dark after a few too many drinks. They tried to teach her to play Rockband, but Rachel always _had _to be the singer and got super pissed when the game gave her a less than stellar performance rating—basically any score under 100%–resulting in a storm out and subsequent Rachel _ban._ And the last straw was when they invited her to study with them for a chem test just for the company, and Rachel couldn't sit still or stop humming or concentrate at all, annoying the everloving fuck out of her scholarly girlfriends.

So now, they had designated _"Rachel time"_ where they did things that Rachel liked. That was great at first, until Rachel realized it was the only time she ever got to spend with them since they both got into AP courses this semester and Rachel's schedule was less academic and more theatrical.

She hardly ever saw them, but they spent all day with each other—and all after school, and even some nights because her Dads have her on a curfew that's earlier than theirs. The very last straw was when they showed up for Glee with a performance that Rachel was _completely unaware of._ It was dedicated to her of course, but that's beside the point. _When did they even have time to rehearse without Rachel knowing?_ She should have been there to offer critiques and improvement tips and make sure they warmed up properly!

That's when Rachel realized she was jealous of her own girlfriends. _Both of them._

She probably should have realized that was a new record of double!jealousy, even for her, but whatever. She probably should have just went to her girls with her concerns because as far as they were concerned, she was completely content with _Rachel time_. It happened every weekend after Cheerios practice and Rachel's dance lessons— which meant she got to have their undivided attention for half of Saturday, and _all_ of Sunday. Their weekends belong exclusively to Rachel Berry. But again, that's neither here nor there. So unfortunately for all parties involved, Rachel fell back on a usual method she used when she started to resemble _Elphaba_ in _Wicked._

She schemed.

—

"So let me get this straight—or _not_ straight since this is basically intense lesbian drama I shouldn't even be privy to— you want me to perform a duet with you to make your girlfriends jealous so they can be pissed at me and... what is this supposed to accomplish, exactly?"

Rachel had that crazy look in her eye. "They will witness our undeniable stage chemistry and be so overcome with possessive rage they will follow me around like puppies to ward off potential suitors and—"

"No."

"Jesse!"

"No, Rachel! Do you remember what happened during theater camp when our characters shared a stage kiss and I gave you a ride to Santana's after the cast party?"

"Yes, but—"

"She kicked a dent in my car door and Quinn threatened to—"

"But you've since made amends!"

"Yes! And I'd like to keep them off my back!"

"You owe me!"

Jesse gasped. "You wouldn't dare pull that card Rachel Barbra Berry! Those tickets were a gift!"

Rachel stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Jesse held her stare for at least 6 minutes before he caved. It was all very dramatic.

"Fine! But that's the last time I accept a gift from you, Rachel Barbra _Blackmail_. Apparently they are attached to invisible strings."

Rachel beamed. He was all talk—he loved free stuff. And Rachel loved being owed favors. Their relationship was copacetic no matter how much he whined.

"You wont regret your decision. I've chosen a classic that I think you will enjoy performing and I am confident that I am making the right choice in partner because your talent exceeds that of my peers." Rachel recited happily.

Jesse snorted. He was _undeniably_ the best choice to duet with Rachel but he'd sure as fuck regret it.

—

Quinn and Santana knew something was up the minute Rachel walked into the choir room with Jesse in tow.

Their little hobbit was always up to _something_. And that showface was looking entirely too innocent and Jesse was looking entirely too uncomfortable and apologetic for this to be anything but a Rachel Barbra Berry scheme.

"Fellow Glee clubbers, I have called upon my good friend Jesse St. James to be my duet partner in a performance from one of my favorite Disney musicals, _Cinderella _by Rodgers and Hammerstein." Rachel smiled a little too wide, making eye contact with everyone except her girls.

Jesse, however, was desperately pleading with them with his eyes. It was clear he'd been Rachel Barbra Blackmailed. Quinn and Santana were amused yet intrigued to see how this would play out. Their little goldstar was something else, but she obviously wanted something and they'd be happy to deliver once they figured out what it was.

When the music started Jesse gulped as Rachel took the lead and manhandled him into a waltz.

_"A lovely night, a lovely night _

_A finer night youll know youll never see _

_Youll meet your prince a charming prince _

_As charming as a prince could ever be _

_The stars in the hazy heaven _

_Tremble above you _

_While he is whispering, Darling, I love you _

_You say good-bye away you fly _

_But on your lips you keep a kiss _

_All your life youll dream of this lovely, lovely night.."_

Quinn and Santana couldn't help it. It was very clear their girlfriend was trying to make them jealous. Jesse served no purpose except to remind them of their summer stage kiss. She'd even leaned in and pecked his lips, causing his eyes to widen comically as she twirled him around during the song. It was all so very Rachel they couldn't help but laugh.

But that wasn't the reaction Rachel was looking for. So she stormed out in a huff. Jesse remembered to breathe.

Quinn and Santana followed Rachel out into the hall and met their pouting little attention whore by her locker. She was forcefully shoving books in her bag and her posture was stiff. Quinn and Santana shared a smile and sauntered up to the simmering little teapot.

Rachel huffed again dramatically as she felt Santana's arms circle her waist from behind as Quinn leaned up against a locker beside them.

_"_What was that all about, baby?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Rachel puffed out her chest dramatically. "I don't know what you found so hilarious about—"

"Berry," Santana husked in her ear. "Cut the crap. You want our attention and now you have it. What's wrong superstar?"

Rachel was quiet for a moment before she turned around in Santana's arms, and the Cheerios noticed she had tears in her eyes. And not the _Rachel-Berry-I-want-my-way _kind. These looked pretty genuine. "You two are perfectly happy without me.." she said whimpered.

Quinn and Santana were confused, but tried to reassure her that wasn't the case.

"Why would you say that, baby? Have we done something?" Quinn asked her, but with her eyes on Santana.

_"_Noooo..." Rachel wailed. "I just feel left oooout!"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other as Santana pulled Rachel in her arms and let her latch on. Quinn shrugged. She didn't know what this was about. With Rachel, it could be anything.

"What can we do to fix it?" Quinn cooed.

Santana's eyebrows shot up her face as Rachel instantly stopped wailing and reduced the waterworks to a few sniffles. "I want more _Rachel Time._" Rachel whined.

Quinn and Santana exchanged a glance. They could do that. They'd love to spend more time with Rachel but she always seemed so bored hanging out with them so they left her to do the things she enjoyed. They thought that was what she wanted.

"Okay, we can expand upon _Rachel time._ When are we talking?" Santana asked.

Rachel sniffled. "I want Monday's and Wednesdays after Cheerios and Thursdays after Glee. I could prepare an itenerary that would keep everyone entertained. I'll even schedule in a few hours of sex after your vocal lessons. Your performance this week was less than stellar."

Quinn and Santana chucked. "Alright, Streisand Jr. You can have those days and add them to the cat calendars."

Quinn reached out and turned Rachel's head so she could give her a placating kiss. "Why didn't you just ask, Rachel? You know we love you."

Rachel beamed. What the hell did it matter _how _she got what she wanted? All that matters is that she always got it.

* * *

A/N: I love the manic, overly ambitious, and borderline inappropriate Rachel of seasons 1&2. I hope I did_ her_ justice in this one :)


End file.
